Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Gallery
TALK PAGE A gallery of images from, or related to, the film Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Screenshots Jom5.jpg Steve and Sam TWS.jpg ANG pullover.png The list.jpg Cap list USA.png Cap List UK.png Cap list Korea.png Cap list Spain.png Cap list Latin America.png Cap list Italy.png Cap list Australia and New Zealand.png Cap list Russia.png Cap list France.png Cap list Brazil.png Cap list Germany.png Rj7h.jpg Scar-jo-corvette.jpg 9wkb.jpg BrockRumlow-TWS.jpg S.T.R.I.K.E.PNG Listofshieldtechs.jpg Widow action.png Cap Widow.jpg Widow avengers.jpg S.T.R.I.K.E._Quinjet.png Cap's stealth suit.png RollinsWasHeWearingAParachute-CATWS.png RumlowNoHeWasn't-CATWS.png Lemurian Star.png Sitwell on the Lemurian Star.PNG Cap2_1080p_0616.jpg Rumlow.jpg Jack-Rollins-STRIKE-attack.jpg Batroc 2.jpg Batrocc.png Machete.png Batroc341.jpg Widow falls.png Widow aims.jpg Widowsbitegrapple.png Shocking.png Widow stands.jpg O2v9.jpg Widowsmirk.jpg Widow378.jpg Insight Satellite on Lemurian Star.png Capadoodle887.jpg Filmz.ru f 177036.jpg Still4.jpg Batroc142.jpg Batroc_Smile.png Chris-evans-as-captain-america.jpg DC.png Washington DC.png Triskelion.jpg Triskelion.png Wscholo4.png Wscholo3.png Wscholo.png AlexanderPierce1-TWS.png Shield Icon TWS.png Clearancelevelrogers.jpg Clearancelevelfury.jpg Cap and Nick Fury.jpg Project Insight.png Project Insight 2.png Wlue.jpg Zdrr.jpg Project Insight 3.png Project Insight 4.png Lvt1.jpg 2nd Motorcycle.png Nikki243.jpg Cap Exhibit.png AzzanoRogers-TWS.png Howling Commandos CATWS.png Peggy 1953-2.png OldPeggy_2-TWS.png Old Peggy.png Old Peggy Full.png Hz0r.jpg Filmz.ru f 177030.jpg Mqt9.jpg Hvad.jpg Nick Fury's SUV.png Cap2TWS-150.jpg Furl.png Fury's SUV.png Olnd.jpg Qlnt.jpg Magnetic Grenade 2.png Magnetic Grenade.png WS car.jpg Fury's SUV 1.png Mouse Hole.png Still5.jpg Catwsws.jpg Nick-Fury-Captain-Americas-Apartment-CATWS.png Captain-america-the-winter-soldier 9cf29d.jpg Cartercongun.jpg SharonCarter-TWS.png Agent13scrubs.jpg Winter Soldier.png Dr._Fine.png Hospitalcapwidowhill.jpeg Catwshill2.jpg Catwshill1.jpg Widow sad.jpg Widow cap.jpg Wscholo2.png X88j.jpg Cap2_1425.jpg Tu8v.jpg Carterpierce.jpg Sharon.jpg Dccccccereeeee.jpg Filmz.ru f 177037.jpg Alexander Pierce.png Pierce and Steve.png Tw50.jpg Pierce458.jpg Captain-america-2.jpg 5sgd.jpg PierceRogers-CATWS.png Filmz.ru f 175284.jpg RumlowandCap-TWS.jpg TriskelionElevator.jpg Rollins3-CATWS.png STRIKE_Units.png Mag hand.png Magnetic Handcuff.png BrockRumlow2-TWS.jpg Cap owns.jpg Ufaq.jpg Cap2_2998.jpg Jasper534.jpg Doxr.jpg Filmz.ru f 175285.jpg Sharon Carter.png Carterattriskelion.jpg Sharon123.jpg Cap2_3099.jpg Hilldeleted.png|Deleted Scene RollinsRumlow.png Aaron.png Cap2_3372.jpg Strikemall.png Brock-Rumlow-Man-Hunt-CATWS.jpg Cap2_3407.jpg WelcomeToTheGardenState-CATWS.png Camp Lehigh2.png Camp_Lehigh_SHIELD.png Cap Widow lehigh.jpg SteveandNatasha-TWS.jpg Computer Zola.jpg Catws 03777.jpg IHaveNeverBeenMoreAlive.png Cap2TWS-341.jpg CapTWS-2334.jpg Arnim Zola3.png Zola Profile.png Catws 03623.jpg Catws 03645.jpg Catws 03681.jpg Zola_HYDRA_symbol.jpg Catws 03687.jpg|"Cut off one head, Two More shall take its place." Cap2TWS_3854.jpg CapTWS-3860.jpg Lead us Füher.png HowardPeggyColonelPhillips.png HYDRA stamp White House.PNG Cap2 1080p 3878.jpg SSR turns into SHIELD.png Cap2_1080p_3876.jpg Paperclip.png Zola After WW2.jpg Zola's File2.png ZolaTalkingwithRogersRomanoff-TWS.png Catws 03787.jpg Steve-Rogers-Zola-CATWS.jpg Cuban crisis.jpg Winter-Solder-Sniper.png Howard-Stark's-Death.png Camp_Lehigh.png Still3.jpg Filmz.ru f 177040.jpg Catwsgrillo.jpg Cap2_4120.jpg Cap2_4125.jpg Pierce_Kills_Renata.png Catws 04150.jpg Catws 04116.jpg Catws 04105.jpg Catws 04096.jpg Wly1.jpg Sam & Riley2.png Riley2.png Autest102.png Cap2_4379.jpg Stern Sitwell 1.png SitwellStern-CATWS.png Stern Sitwell 2.png CapTWS-2386.jpg SamTalkingSitwell-TWS.png Lvxn.jpg Sitwell-Rogers-Roof.png Catwsstevenat.jpg Fyt5.jpg EXO-7 Falcon.png Cap2_4595.jpg Sitwell-Thrown-into-Traffic.png Tkh8.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.png Winter_Soldier's_Arm.jpg Winter Soldier's Arm-Up close.png WinterSoldier2-CATWS.png 0wqn.jpg Taser_Disc_CATWS.png Tasering_the_Arm.png Filmz.ru f 177032.jpg Cap2_4949.jpg Filmz.ru f 177031.jpg WS fist.jpg Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm.jpg Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm 2.jpg WS angry.jpg Cap WS .jpg Still7.jpg Natromtws2.jpg Captain America-STRIKE.png CapTWS-2470.jpg Dam Facility.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor.png Fury and Pierce.png Catwssteve.jpg SHIELD-TWS.png Insigtschematics.jpg Capsteve.jpg N9az.jpg Mm9h.jpg Catwshill3.jpg Photostatic Veil Box.png Catwshill.jpg Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm 3.jpg Soviet Soldier.png Cap2 5250.jpg WS hands.jpg Cryostasis Chamber.jpg Cap2_5299.jpg Brock-Rumlow-watches-Winter-Soldiers.jpg Winter-Soldier-operation-Jack-Rollins.jpg Cap2_5311.jpg Winter is coming.PNG Bank Facility.png Cap-TWS2512.jpg Hell's Kitchen CATWS.png RogersBarnesFlashback-TWS.jpg Stan Lee CATWS-2.png Ftd0.jpg Capmaria.png Moore.png Carteratinsight.jpg Freedomhighprice.jpg RollinsPierce-CATWS.png Hearingcapsmessage.jpg Triskelionatrium.jpg Insight Personnel.png Battlesofthetriskelion.jpg Catwshill4.jpg Sam Wilson - The Falcon.png Falcon.PNG DidYouMakeItUpAsYouWentAlong-Falcon.jpg Cap2 1080p 5881.jpg CapTWS-2581.jpg Standoff.jpg Cap2_5914.jpg Triskelion 1.png Triskelion 2.png Filmz.ru f 175286.jpg Hillcoordinating.png EXO-7 Falcon closed.png Falcons Wings.png Z11c.jpg Pierce-CATWS.png Singhpro.png Black Widow's Mask.png Uld8.jpg Uffw.jpg Helicarrier's battle TWS.png FalconintheskyTWS.jpg 852x.jpg Cap2_6171.jpg NatashaSecurityCouncil-TWS.png Src5.jpg Cap2 1080p 6294.jpg Cap2 1080p 6308.jpg Triskelioncomms.jpg Still6.jpg Nick Fury Left Eye2.png NickFuryEye-TWS.png PierceFuryRomanoff-TWS.png 0t2q.jpg WS aims.jpg Cap2 1080p 6300.jpg Buckyholdingcapshield.jpg Rumlow and Falcon.png Catwsbucky.jpg WS cap.jpg Buckyfightssteve.jpg Catwshill6.jpg Sodc.jpg Still2.jpg Ellicott City.jpg AvengersTower.png Avengers Tower.png Project Insight Area.png Russo.png Catwshill7.jpg Catwshill5.jpg Kvyv.jpg Helicarrier under attack TWS.png Battle of Triskelion 1.png Cap2_1080p_6661.jpg CapTWS2733.jpg Those really do sting.png Pierce Down.png Cap2 1080p 6986.jpg Cap2 1080 7045.jpg FalconVsRumlow.png Romlow.png Brock-Rumlow-OhS**t-CATWS.jpg Helicarrier crashes into building TWS.png Battle of Triskelion 2.png Steve-Rogers-Im-Not-Going-To-Fight-You-CATWS.png Catws 06890.jpg Catws 06889.jpg Winter-Soldier-saves-Cap.jpg Catws 06957.jpg Q4lbx3p4pd7j.png Shield next to bed.png Trouble Man TWS.jpg Cap2 7331.jpg Langley CATWS.png Sharon CIA.png Hill at Star Industries.png Maria_HillJobInterview-TWS.png Stern_Phone.png Stern Arrested.png Romlow Burned2.png Romanoff_Hearing.png Romanoff hearing.png Department of Defense.png Committee General.png Wenham.png Sandell.jpg Bryant.jpg Widowhearing.png FuryGlasses.png Gravestone.png Cap2_7489.jpg Secret Fury 3.png Natromtws1.jpg Natromtws3.jpg Bucky on Ice.PNG Bucky on ice.PNG Whendowestart.jpg DoctorList1-CATWS.png Catws 07386.jpg It's over.png Cap2_1080_7709.jpg Cap2-1080-7722.jpg Von Strucker.jpg Strucker_List2-TWS.png Cap2_7743.jpg Catws 07425.jpg Catws 07428.jpg Catws_07430.jpg Strucker_List.png Cap2_1080p_7758.jpg Baronvonstruckercatws.PNG Strucker doctor.png Struker.png Strucker Doctor AOM.PNG Strucker-4.png Scary Silver.jpg Cap2 1080p 7786.jpg The Twins.png TheTwins2-TWS.png ScralertWitch.jpg Scary Witch.jpg Scarlet Witch Blocks.png Bucky Smithsonian.png Cap2 1080p 8131.jpg Alexander-Pierce-Nick-Fury-Threat.png Steve-Rogers-Threatens-Sitwell-.jpg Sam-Wilson-INeverSaidPilot.jpg Sam-Wilson-Threatens-Sitwell.jpg Sam-Wilson-Natasha-Romanoff-Rescued.jpg Sam-Wilson-Machine-Gun.jpg Sam-Wilson-HesTheGuyYouStop.jpg Sam-Wilson-Window-Dive-CATWS.jpg Nick-Fury-Helicopter-CATWS.jpg NickFuryTWSCredits.jpg Winter-Soldier-shoots-Cap.jpg Winter-Soldier-attacks-Cap.jpg Winter-Soldier-chases-Natasha.jpg Winter-Soldier-hangs-on.jpg Winter-Soldier-IKnewHim.jpg Winter-Soldier-shoots-at-Natasha.jpg Winter-Soldier-Alexander-Pierce-Meeting.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Memorial.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Bleeding-Arm-Snow.jpg Steve-Rogers-questions-Natasha.jpg Steve-Rogers-vest-Natasha.jpg Promotional Captain America- The Winter Soldier teaser.jpg|First Teaser Poster Captain America TWS poster.jpg|Second Teaser Poster Capukp.jpg|First UK Poster NewCap2Poster.jpg|Theatrical Poster Cap 2 poster.jpg|Alternate Theatrical Poster CA TWS SR Poster.jpg|Captain America Poster TWS Captain America Poster.jpg|Alternate Captain America Poster TWS Captain America Unmasked Poster.jpg|Alternate Captain America Poster Black Widow poster.jpg|Black Widow Poster Falcon poster-CATWS.jpg|Falcon Poster The_Winter_Soldier-poster.jpg|Winter Soldier Poster TWS Nick Fury Poster.jpg|Nick Fury Poster Alexander Pierce Poster.jpg|Alexander Pierce Poster Agent 13 Poster.jpg|Sharon Carter Poster FalconInternational.jpg|Falcon International Poster. WSBuckyInternational.jpg|Winter Soldier International Poster. CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg Pierce S.H.I.E.L.D. poster.jpg Red_S.H.I.E.L.D._CATWSart.jpg Red_Widow_CATWSart.jpg Red_falcon_CATWSart.jpg Redstar_ws-CATWS_art.jpg Red_Captain_CATWSart.jpg Cap-2-poster-col-paolo-rivera.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier Logo.jpg Rrdotrust.jpg Rrdontrust.jpg Trustbw.jpg Dontrustbw.jpg Falcontrust.jpg Rumlowdt.jpg Cartertrust.jpg Wintersoldiertrust.jpg NF textless.jpg AP textless.jpg BW textless.jpg SW textless.jpg CA textless.jpg Captainwidowpromo.jpg Widowbanner.png Catwsartporster2.jpg Catwsartporster1.jpg CaptainAmerica-TWS-3D Bluray combo.jpg CaptainAmerica-TWS-Blu-ray.jpg CA TSW Headshot.jpg Nick Fury TSW Headshot.jpg Black Widow TWS Headshot.jpg Winter Soldier TWS Headshot.jpg Falcon-8.jpg Falcon-7.jpg Falcon-4.jpg Falcon-3.jpg Filmz.ru f 177039.jpg Ckbw.jpg BlackWidowTWS.png Concept Art Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Bucky-art.jpg|Captain America Vs. Winter Soldier CAWS art.jpeg Winter Soldier art.jpeg Falcon MCU.png New-cap-suit.jpg|Concept art new suit Winter Soldier.jpg Captain-America-Winter-Soldier-Battle-2-Art-570x311.jpg Catws8.jpg Catws7.jpg Catws6.jpg Catws5.jpg Catws3.jpg Catws4.jpg Catws2.jpg Catws1.jpg Triskelion_Concept_Art.jpg Lemurian_Star_Concept_Art.jpg Concept10.jpg Concept11.jpg Concept12.jpg Concept9.jpg Concept8.jpg Concept6.jpg Concept5.jpg Concept4.jpg Concept3.jpg Concept2.jpg Concept1.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art III.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IV.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art V.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VI.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VIII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IX.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art X.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XI.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XIII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XIV.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XV.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art III.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art I.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art II.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art III.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art IV.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art V.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art VI.jpg Quinjet concept art.jpg HC Concept.png Golden Age Uniform - Concept.jpg TQRs9JP.jpg AQp2BNU.jpg XynIGqN.jpg T2EL33q.jpg NPa9RFd.jpg WNOykoK.jpg 6ZdOr8f.jpg UbZ6p7J.jpg 1ZExCCA.jpg SykxbCW.jpg K8RFact.jpg KTfsmLq.jpg LSG5j7s.jpg KcK3gHL.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 07.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 06.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 05.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 04.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 03.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 02.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 01.jpg VUpg5t9Ev4Y.jpg SU1i7HsHfJk.jpg YFhOoCeZYaE.jpg SuPcJZT.jpg RlLLP8WxaDY.jpg 2UmMT26n9Ko.jpg XeCxYy6.jpg 3YEHz1W.jpg Triskelion aerial concept art 2.jpg Triskelion aerial concept art.jpg Hangar concept art.jpg Fury car concept 1.jpg Fury car concept 2.jpg Fury car concept 3.jpg Fury car concept 4.jpg Fury car concept 5.jpg Fury car concept 6.jpg Fury car concept 7.jpg Fury car concept 8.jpg Fury car concept 9.jpg Fury car concept 10.jpg Fury car concept 11.jpg Fury car concept 12.jpg Fury car concept 13.jpg Fury car concept 14.jpg Fury car concept 15.jpg Glove concept.jpg Peggy WS concept.jpg Rumlow concept 1.jpg Rumlow concept 2.jpg Hill concept 2.jpg Hill concept 1.jpg Fury concept.jpg Mercenary concept.jpg SKinny Steve concept.jpg Steve concept.jpg Widow Hawley concept.jpg Golden_Age_Uniform_Concept 2.png Behind the Scenes Steve rogers in CATWS.jpg The Falcon.jpg|The Falcon Bucky.jpg|Winter Soldier Cap_and_jasper.jpg|Captain America and Jasper Sitwell Black_widdow_cap_2.jpg|Black Widow Maria_hill_cap_2.jpg|Maria Hill Nick_Fury_Cap_2.jpg|Nick Fury Alexander_pierce_cap_2.jpg|Alexander Pierce Old_Peggy_Carter.jpg|Peggy Carter Cap_vs_Winter_Soldier_5.jpg|Captain America and The Winter Soldier The_Falcon_and_Captain_America.jpg|Falcon and Captain America YzQs0OF.jpg V2riJ1D.jpg UzClWve.jpg Ud3uhGs.jpg TeGuvda.jpg SWkG0s1.jpg SBP7lO9.jpg Rry0QQa.jpg MvxSqQf.jpg MvFngZJ.jpg MRbq7tI.jpg Lpb1H6M.jpg KJB4zJE.jpg K7geF4Q.jpg Gh70cAT.jpg Fm258Ql.jpg ED6uJH3.jpg DIxOtw3.jpg BBoaM87.jpg BBdMFow.jpg Anthonymackie01may1308.jpg Anthonymackie01may1307.jpg Anthonymackie01may1304.jpg Anthonymackie01may1302.jpg Anthonymackie01may1301.jpg 9LErEsd.jpg 8tJ1Jqg.jpg Im8f.jpg Captain-america-motorcycle-comic-con-winter-soldier.jpg 9349744856 b57a108413 o.jpg 9349744650 fdd0cb67dd o.jpg 8iwb.jpg TWS on Set I.jpg TWS on Set II.jpg TWS on Set III.jpg TWS on Set IV.jpg TWS on Set V.jpg Furycapset.jpg 13onset.jpg 6fvg.jpg Download.jpg PeggyCarterPreSpecialEffects.jpg WinterSoldierMask.jpg Winter Soldier promo.jpg 58pj.jpg 5captainamerica204_600_600x450_4bd5bb498d.jpg 5331c131622c0.jpg Behind-the-scenes-of-Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier.jpg captain-america-the-winter-soldier.jpg captain-america-vs-winter-soldier-behind-the-scene.JPG landscape_xlarge.jpg Cap Russos set photo.png Cap Widow set photo.png Rumlow set photo.png Merchandise Cap costume.jpg Black Widow costume.jpg Falcon costume.jpg Winter Soldier costume.jpg Winter Soldier mask.jpg BicWmSoCUAAlI4Y.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 1.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 2.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 3.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 4.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 5.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 6.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 7.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 8.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 9.jpg Black Widow Hot Toy 10.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 1.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 2.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 3.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 4.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 5.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 6.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 7.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 8.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 9.jpg Cap Golden Age Hot Toy 10.jpg Cap Hot Toy 1.jpg Cap Hot Toy 2.jpg Cap Hot Toy 3.jpg Cap Hot Toy 4.jpg Cap Hot Toy 5.jpg Cap Hot Toy 6.jpg Cap Hot Toy 7.jpg Cap Hot Toy 8.jpg Cap Hot Toy 9.jpg Cap Hot Toy 10.jpg Cap Hot Toy 11.jpg Cap Hot Toy 12.jpg Cap Hot Toy 13.jpg Cap Hot Toy 14.jpg Cap Hot Toy 15.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 1.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 2.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 3.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 4.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 5.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 6.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 7.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 8.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 9.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 10.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 11.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 1.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 2.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 3.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 4.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 5.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 6.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 7.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 8.jpg Winter Soldier Hot Toy 9.jpg Cap Hasbro 2.jpg Cap Hasbro 1.jpg Cap Hasbro 4.jpg Cap Hasbro 3.jpg Cap bike Hasbro 2.jpg Cap bike Hasbro 3.jpg Cap bike Hasbro.jpg Cap quad Hasbro.jpg Cap quad Hasbro 2.jpg Black Widow Hasbro 2.jpg Black Widow Hasbro.jpg Falcon Hasbro.jpg Falcon Hasbro 2.jpg Winter Soldier Hasbro 2.jpg Winter Soldier Hasbro.jpg Red Skull Hasbro 1.jpg Red Skull Hasbro 2.jpg Helicarrier Hot Toy.jpg WS minimates.jpg WS stickers.png Black Widow statue.jpg WS bike.jpg Cap Binoculars Toy.jpg Cap Gun Toy 2.jpg Cap Helmet Toy 1.jpg Cap Helmet Toy 2.jpg Cap Shield Toy 1.jpg Cap Shield Toy 2.jpg Cap statue 1.jpg Cap statue 2.jpg Cap statue 3.jpg Cap statue 4.jpg Cap statue 5.jpg Cap statue 6.jpg Cap statue 7.jpg Cap statue 8.jpg Cap statue 9.jpg Cap WS Funko.jpg Cap WS Funko unmasked.jpg Black Widow WS Funko.jpg Winter Soldier Funko.jpg Winter Soldier Funko unmasked.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier